Supernanny: The Theory of Time
This is the fith game in the Theory series. It releases in 2016. This game is the first game to contain plus worlds, and less than 10 world names, the first game to contain plus worlds like in the Mario vs. Donkey Kong series. Overview This video game was said to contain 20 periods, but contained 23, as well as 6 forever worlds, and 2 more worlds: Joshua Orbit world and the new Chantelle's lair. A total of 8 worlds. A total of 28 bosses. Planktonine, is unplayable in Supernanny: The Theory of Time but will be playable again in Supernanny: The Theory 6. Morisa Othorimer is one of the bosses in the game. She is said to appear between time period 15 and 19, she appears in 19. Orla Patterson is one of the bosses in the game. She is said to appear between time period 7 and 11, and appears in 11. Alexandra Jenkins will be a boss again. She is said to appear between time period 2 and 5, and appears in period 5. Christine Moranis and Imogen Panizza are also bosses again. Plot Chantelle McGregor is now the main antagonist. She has kidnapped her family and has traveled back to the time of dinosaurs via a time machine. Joshua and his minions wreak havoc across a portion of Supernannya and various time periods. Nicole, Plankton, Sophie, and Catherine decide to go back in time via Sophie's time machine to defeat the bosses in each notable time period. Not Appeared *Planktonine ~ Cut due to time Playable Characters Minor Characters *Orla Birou ~ Nicole's fourth daughter and Robert's youngest stepchild. She was the main antagonist of the original game, but in the other games, she is kidnapped by Brahm and Treat Jennings. In this game, she is kidnapped in the Army Aviation. Enemies and Bosses Bosses *Chantelle McGregor - The main antagonist in the game. *Lois Keijiliches - Your first boss in the game. *Michaela Britiana - A girl who went insane and killed both her parents. She is a boss in one of the periods. *Alexandra Jenkins - A girl who makes a second appearance as a boss since the original game. She is a boss in one of the periods. Confirmed Enemies *Mad Naughty Swivels - They are Chantelle McGregor's top minions. *Vicious Bulldogs *Evil Clowns *Evil Mimes *Mad Reaper *Deadly Scorpions *Lethal Ninjas Items Purchased at the Shack of Triumph Videos Langbroek Family Treehouse Langbroek Family 2010 Christmas Belushi Family 2011 Vacation Sanderman Family 2011 Vacation Lake Family 2013 Vacation Lake Family 2013 Halloween Belushi Family 2011 Hannukah Room Family 2011 Vacation Lake Family 2013 Thanksgiving Lake Family 2013 Christmas Oliver's 2013 New Year's Eve Liver Family 2023 Hannukah Appleton Family 2018 Halloween Kiranoko Family Christmas 2019 Simpson Family Thanksgiving Simpson Family 2013 Christmas Simpson Family 2013 Vacation Alternate Costumes The costumes from International return. Each character has now 5 different costumes Nicole: *Princess Peach Costume (beat 6 worlds) *Hot Bikini (beat 4 worlds) *Gothic Outfit (beat 8 worlds) *Swimsuit (beat 13 worlds) *Wedding Dress (beat 17 worlds) Sophie the Otter: *Science Lab Jacket (beat 6 worlds) *Pajamas (beat 4 worlds) *Nurse Outfit (beat 8 worlds) *Blue Kimono and Japanese Twisted Headband (beat 13 worlds) *Sonic Sophie Cape and Mask (beat 17 worlds) Catherine the Spellcaster *TBA (beat 6 worlds) *TBA (beat 4 worlds) *TBA (beat 8 worlds) *TBA (beat 13 worlds) *TBA (beat 17 worlds) Items Worlds and Periods There is a total of 8 worlds and 20 periods, typically 28, with 5 to 9 stages each and a boss battle at the last portion of the world. World 7 is unlocked after the player beats all the eras. World 8 is unlocked after the player beats world 7. The 8 worlds will get plus stages (harder versions) after the player beats the game. The music, however, is imported from Nintendo games, and with arrangements. The music in games that aired and on the 3rd millenium or the 21st century, or after 2000. Worlds #Hell (Boss: Lois Keijiliches) (Stages: 5) #Grassland (Boss: Lauren Tiniathan) (Stages: 5) #Desert (Boss: Adrian Megnet) (Stages: 6) #Volcano (Boss: Sharpay Finster) (Stages: 7) #Mountain (Boss: Leslie Baker) (Stages: 6) #Snowy Plains (Boss: Delia Pay) (Stages: 6) #Joshua Orbit (Boss: Joshua Juritin) (Stages: 9) #Chantelle's Lair (Boss: Chantelle McGregor) (Stages: 9) Periods Those events occured after the 18th century (1701-1800) ended. #American Civil War (1861, MDCCCLXI) (Boss: Stefanie Cortez) #Gulf War (1991, MCMXCI) (Boss: Nathan Forrest) #1987 Maryland train collision (1987, MCMLXXXVII) (Boss: Meghann Qixxel) #Moore Tornado (1999, MCMXCIX) (Boss: Amy and May Olynick) #Balkan Pact (1934, MCMXXXIV) (Boss: Alexandra Jenkins) #Hurricane Hugo (1989, MCMXXXIX) (Boss: Christine Moranis) #Rock Springs Massacre (1885, MDCCCLXXXV) (Boss: Airi Kamiya) #Austrian Empire (1812, MDCCCXIII) (Boss: Jasmine and Gordon Douglas) #Typhoid Fever (1901, MCMI) (Boss: Mikayla Bisley) #Sydney Harbour Bridge (1932, MCMXXXII) (Boss: Thomas Nita) #HMS Apollo (1804, MDCCCIV) (Boss: Orla Patterson) #Pearl Harbor Attacks (1941, MCMXLI) (Boss: Edgar and Joseph Torrez) #Great Blizzard of '88 (1888, MDCCCLXXXVIII) (Boss: Dominic Lucini) #Japanese Earthquake (2011, MMXI) (Boss: Ashley Marxonica) (Miniboss: Evil Pajanimals) #Dupont Plaza Hotel arson (1986, MCMLXXXVI) (Boss: Imogen Panizza) #Felling Mine Disaster (1812, MDCCCXIII) (Boss: Becca Nkere) #Pony Express (1860, MDCCCLX) (Boss: Amelia Sutton) #American Legion (1919, MCMXIX) (Boss: Oliver Lake) #Massachusetts Rifle Association (1875, MDCCCLXXV) (Boss: Morisa Othorimer) #September 11 Attacks (2001, MMI) (Boss: Michaela Britiana) #Army Aviation (1918, MCMXVIII) (Boss: Brahm and Treat Jennings) #Battle of Ayacucho (1824, MDCCCXXIV) (Boss: Mort Courtiy) #Liberal Wars (1828, MDCCCXXVIII) (Boss: Canoe Killers) Gallery Mad Naughty Swivel.png|Mad Naughty Swivel Category:Games Category:Theory Games Category:Video Games